The invention is broadly concerned with the provision of hinged covers for plastic canisters, either open-topped or of the type including removable snap-on lids.
The conventional snap-on lid, being a completely separable item, gives rise to several potential problems such as being misplaced, being improperly aligned on and sealed to the canister, etc.
While hinged lids for plastic containers are known, such lids, upon an unlatching thereof and an outward swinging to an open position, are free-swinging, and must be manually held, if the contents of the container are to be scooped or poured out, or the open container is to be otherwise manipulated.
In addition, with conventional hinged lid construction, no provision is made for a controlled complete removal of the lid as a simple manipulative step such as might be desired with particular goods or for cleaning purposes or the like.